Emmett et son esprit pervers
by Twilight-Serie888
Summary: Quand Emmett souhaite embêter son frère Edward, voilà ce que ça donne...


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Laissez votre esprit dériver un peu..._

_..._

Emmett marchait vers la chambre de son petit frère Edward, alors âgé de quatorze ans. Ce dernier avait invité sa petite amie à venir faire un tour à la maison avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux faire une randonnée dans les Appalaches avec leur classe.

Emmett allait partir pour l'université de Seattle le mois suivant et profitait de chaque moment libre qu'il avait pour embêter son frère.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, il entendit les voix étouffées d'Edward et de Bella, sa petite amie.

**Non Edward, il faut que tu le mouilles pour que ça glisse dedans**, expliquait Bella avec une pointe d'exaspération.

**Comme ça? **Rétorqua la voix d'Edward.

**Oui. Après tu le fais glisser dedans. C'est normal si au début c'est serré, après ça va s'élargir. Ça se lubrifie tout seul.**

**C'est dur, **siffla Edward, comme s'il forçait contre quelque chose.

**C'est parfait. Après tu prends ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes, oui ça.**

**C'est trop gros, Bella. Comment veux-tu que ça rentre?**

**Fais pas la chochotte, Edward, **s'agaça Bella. **Prends le bouton rose qui est entre mes jambes.**

**Lui?**

**Oui. Après tu mouilles ton pouce et tu mets de la salive dessus et tu fais ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure. **

**Bella, pourquoi on fait ça? **Demanda Edward, le lit grinçant soudainement.

**Tu vas voir. À la fin, c'est vraiment beau! Tu vas voir plein de couleurs!**

**D'accord, **soupira-t-il.** Après, qu'est-ce que je fais avec ma main gauche?**

**Tu vois ça?**

**Le trou? **Répliqua Edward d'une voix surprise.

**Oui. Avec ce que tu as dans la main droite, tu le glisses dedans.**

Emmett se recula de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait bien faire avec sa petite amie dans sa chambre?

**Edward!** Hurla tout à coup Bella avant qu'Edward ne gémisse.

Emmett déboula dans la chambre, complètement alerte. Il était sur le point de mettre ses mains sur ses yeux, croyant retrouver son frère et Bella en mauvaise posture, mais il ouvrit grand la bouche en bégayant.

**Depuis quand fais-tu ses bracelets en billes?** S'enquit-il alors qu'Edward grattait l'arrière de sa tête, comme embarrassé.

**Euh, ouais, c'est Bella qui voulait me montrer comment faire.**

**Bee, pourquoi tu as hurlé?**

Bella pouffa subtilement en regardant Edward qui semblait encore plus gêné.

**Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'on faisait quand tu as déboulé dans la chambre.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle éclata de rire en déposant le bac de billes qu'elle avait entre les jambes près d'elle pour s'écouler sur les oreillers.

**Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on faisait ce à quoi tu penses, non?** Railla-t-elle alors qu'Edward la dévisageait en attendant des explications, ne comprenant apparemment pas.

**Euh, je crois, **souffla Emmett, soulagé et légèrement honteux de c'être fait prendre.

**Tu crois quoi? **Relança son frère qui était encore désorienté.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bella se pencha vers Edward et lui expliqua à l'oreille, les sourcils froncés d'Edward se relevant d'un coup avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à son tour.

**Voyons Em!** Rigola-t-il, **tu sais bien qu'on fait jamais ça quand tu es ici.**

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la chambre, poussé par Edward qui lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se retourna vers Bella qui riait. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa les bacs de billes au sol, de même que de leurs œuvres inachevés. Il s'allongea près de sa petite amie et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, cependant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre avant qu'Edward ne parle à nouveau.

**Finalement, ce n'était pas si pire. Je croyais qu'il prendrait ça plus mal.**

**Quoi? Le fait qu'on fasse des bracelets en billes ou le fait que tu me donnes des cours de couture?**

…

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bouton vert!_


End file.
